Rainfall
by Mie Ame
Summary: Takeru is concern with the changes awaiting him in the future.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. TT_TT_

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring all over Tokyo, but still a certain blond was sitting on a park's bench, looking at the sky, so many things were going through his head.<p>

Why was it that at times life could get so hard to get along with? Right now every way he looked had too many choices to make, uncertain roads to choose, a lot of confusing new feelings bunching up his heart.

All of it getting to his nerves. He was sure that he only needed a little bit of silence to clear his mind. That's why, Takeru went to a place where he knew he could think things through.

Being the rational kind of person, he always had to think before act, especially if it was something so important. His mind drifted from one subject to another and was immersed in deep thoughts concerning the situations that had been keeping him up late at night for the past couple of weeks.

Future. One of those things you can't control. The type which can't be beat. Something he feared the most because it was hard to know what was waiting for him.

"Takeru?" the loud sound took him back to reality and he looked both sides to see where it came from. A tall figure approched the blond, running. "Oh, thank God! I'm so glad that I've finally found you! Everyone's looking for you."

"Huh?" Takeru looked at the young man standing in front of him, putting an umbrella over his head, and smiled. "Oh, hi, Ken. What's up?"

"Well, it's already past ten and nobody could reach you in the phone." Ken explained matter-of-factly. "Yamato called each one of us asking if we knew where you were, because your mother was extremely worried. She said that you always call if you make plans after school, but today you didn't."

"Oh..." the blond looked down searching for the time on his watch. Ten fifthy-three. "Damn! I lost track of... Sorry for making you guys worry."

"We _were_ worried, you know?" Ken stated seriously. "It's not like you. Not calling, I mean. Are you ok? What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"... Thinking.." was the short answer from the blond, still looking down.

"About?" insisted the blunet softly.

"Well... I had a few things going through my mind lately and I needed some time on my own." Takeru shrugged. Then he changed the subject. "I didn't realize it was _this_ late."

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty late. We should get going. " Ken said looking back to the direction wich he came from minutes ago. He started walking down the road. "Let´s go. I'll call your brother on our way back to your place."

"Wait! Ken.." Takeru grabbed the raven-haired's hand to stop his tracks. He had reached a sudden resolution.

"Yes?" the blunet turned around a little worried by his friend's abnormal behavior.

One of the many things that kept bothering Takeru was the strong feelings he had been having towards the person now standing infront of him.

Takeru took Ken by the waist, pulling his friend closer to him. Making a thief of himself, he stole a kiss from the other boy's lips. Sweet, tender, with such care that the former genius boy felt his knees go week.

For a moment, he was just following his heart… The perfect thing for a hope crest bearer to do. It was an amazing feeling to finally be able to let go of his fears and permit himself to enjoy an spontaneous moment!

Breathless, they slowly broke the kiss. With a smile on his mouth, Takeru traced Ken's wet face with his fingers.

"I'm no longer afraid to tell you…" Takeru said, holding Ken's hands with his own. "What I feel about you. You're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Ken was speechless, just staring at the blond.

Takeru took a deep breath to settle down his heartbeat and spoke with determination. "I'm in love you!"

The blunet's eyes widened. "... Say that again..."

"Ken. I love you." Looking into shiny amethyst, the blond had stardust in his eyes.

The bearer of kindness wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, giving him a soft kiss on the lips as an answer to the unspoken question. And they both looked into each other's eyes, sharing all their feelings in a glance.

The umbrella, long forgotten and no longer needed, lay on the floor. And it was the only witness of such declaration of love.

* * *

><p>This was my entry for a Digimon Memorial Contest in DA. I didn't won, but I got 5th place in the fanfiction category. =)<p>

I was supposed to make a fanfic with Takeru as main carácter. I also was trying to be very cautioned not to offend any type of reader. The ending was the most difficult part, but at the end I managed to write it and I was very happy with the results. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: <strong>The horrible grammar was corrected with the incredible help of Kaito Lune.

Thank you a lot! =D


End file.
